femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim (Jonathan Creek)
Kim (Suzanne Ahmet) is a villainess from the TV series Jonathan Creek, appearing in the episode The Judas Tree. The episode begins in 1988, with Kim and her flatmate Emily Somerton lost while driving. Emily sees a nearby house across a field, but when she turns around again the house has vanished. She begins to cross the field to investigate, but is grabbed on the ankle by an old man crawling in the grass. Emily beats him off with her pink high heeled shoe and runs away. In the present day, Emily begins working as a housekeeper for crime novelist Hugo Dore and his wife Harriet. Emily contacts paranormal investigator Joey Ross about strange events at the house, including a ghostly apparition in the woodshed and threatening letters sent to Harriet in Emily's handwriting. Joey and her investigative partner Jonathan Creek agree to take on the case. Later in the garden, the local priest and another housekeeper, Mrs Gantry, are talking to Hugo. They look up at the window to hear a lot of commotion and see Harriet thrown out of the window and impaled on spikes below. Hugo runs to his wife and carries her bleeding body to a chair in the garden. Harriet identifies Emily as her killer, showing part of her dress that she managed to grab. Harriet then dies in Hugo's arms. After Emily is arrested, Jonathan solves the 1988 mystery, he deduces that the house Emily saw was actually a standing film set which blew over in the wind when she turned away. He suggests that the man in the field was actually the site watchman, reaching out to Emily in an attempt to free himself from beneath the set. After some further investigating, Jonathan attends Emily’s trial and theorises that Hugo framed Emily for Harriet's death, but is unable to convince the jury, who find Emily guilty. Still determined to solve the case, Jonathan and Joey return to the house and follow Hugo to a Judas Tree in the grounds, where they are surprised to find Harriet still alive. It turns out that she and Hugo faked her death, and framed Emily as a means of revenge. Hugo tells Jonathan and Joey that on the same day Emily encountered the man in the field in 1988, she and Kim car-jacked Hugo's mentally impaired older brother Danny. When he tried to defend himself, Kim snuck up behind him and bludgeoned him with a stone. The two girls dragged his body into the fields and buried him under some leaves. He survived long enough to draw a picture of his attackers, but eventually died. The two girls were put on trial for the murder, but the jury saw them as two sweet young girls defending themselves, and they were found not guilty. Years later, Harriet persuaded Hugo to exact vigilante justice. It is shown that Harriet kidnapped Kim by drugging her and kept her locked in a cellar in the house. Kim was then dressed in the same identical clothes as Harriet, who threw Kim from the window to her death. Harriet then switched places with Kim’s body for long enough to implicate Emily in the attack. Harriet took advantage of the fact that nobody in the village really knew who she was. Although their crime is uncovered, Harriet reminds Jonathan that he has already failed to convince a jury once, and is likely to fail again. Emily remains in prison, while Harriet and Hugo are free. Jonathan later admits that Emily's lack of remorse about the death of Hugo's brother leaves him with little real sympathy for her. Gallery Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 01.jpg|The year is 1988, and Emily and Kim are lost Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 04.jpg|Kim smoking Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 08.jpg|In the present day, "Harriet" is pushed to her death Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 11.jpg|Back in 1988, Kim waves down a car and asks for help for Emily... Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 13G.gif|...but it is just a trick so that the girls can steal his car Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 14G.gif|Kim smashes Danny repeatedly over the head with a rock Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 15.jpg|The girls drag his body into the field... Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 16G.gif|...and bury him under some leaves before running away Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 17.jpg|On trial for Danny's murder... Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 18.jpg|...the two sweet young girls are found not guilty Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 19G.gif|In the present day, Kim is kidnapped by Harriet Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 20G.gif|Harriet throws Kim to her death below on the spikes Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 21.jpg|An impaled Kim Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 22G.gif|Hugo swaps Kim's body with Harriet Emily Somerton Kim Jonathan Creek The Judas Tree 23G.gif|The Dores swap Harriet with Kim's corpse Category:2010s Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Excessively Violent Category:Gagged Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Incapacitator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Robber Category:Smoker Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wig Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Fate: Deceased